Titans or Gods?
by Hestia's Legacy
Summary: A love that ends in tragedy. A betrayal marked by death. A rebirth predicted by destiny. The fate of the world depends on a child, the bridge between opposing worlds.
1. Prologue

**This is an AU story, so don't be surprised if events or people are extremely different. I'm sorry the chapter's still shorter than usual, but I couldn't really think of that much to revise (I rewrote this chapter).  
><strong>

Prologue:

A mother and son were walking slowly along the shore of the Pacific Ocean.

They didn't notice the dark and menacing storm clouds behind them, and therefore failed to grasp the unstoppable danger coming towards them.

The boy told a joke, and his mother smiled, although it didn't quite seem genuine and turned slightly troubled as she watched the boy grin. _Just like his father_. Indeed, everything about her son reminded her of his father.

She tuned out and stared at the ocean wistfully. It seemed distressed, too. The gray waves were churning restlessly, as if they sensed the tragedy about to occur, and was trying to warn the woman. However, she was too distracted to notice. The feeling of a terrible threat loomed over her, pressing down on the woman. Her senses were overwhelmed these past few days with an inexplicable dread.

The boy noticed his mother's silence, and the object of her troubled gaze. "Are you thinking about my father?"

The woman frowned. _I still don't know exactly why I told my son about_ him _last week_. It was instinct. She knew the feeling that something would happen soon was correct. She rarely got those compulsions, but when she did, they were always accurate. And the assumption she had right now told her something abominable would occur. _The end,_ her subconscious mind had whispered, _And also the beginning_.

So, just in case something happened to her, she explained about his father, and his world- the world of monsters, gods, and heroes. She gave him the weapon from his father, and told him all she knew about it.

The boy's reaction bothered her far more than the foreboding feeling, though.

_Flashback:_

_My son's expression was unfathomable as he stared at me, although I could detect a hint of... acceptance? He looked almost as if I had just confirmed something he had been quite sure of already. No. There was no way he could've known. I must've imagined his expression. _

_Looking at his blank expression, I wondered where he had learned how to contain his emotions. He had always been different from other kids his age, more mature, although not so much it worried her. Perhaps it was just a demigod trait.  
><em>

"_My father is a god." He wasn't surprised. His expression was now casual, and he was fiddling with the "pen" I gave him. I had imagined plenty of reactions, but certainly not this serene acceptance._

_I composed myself "Yes. I can't tell you who he is, though." I don't think I'd be able to say his name and not break the fragile walls I had built to protect myself from the pain, either. _

_Even though he didn't look confused, I reminded him, "The more you know, the more monsters can find you,"_

"_Okay." He smiled reassuringly,and our surroundings seemed to warm up, although there was still a chilly feeling lingering in the air.  
><em>

_End of Flashback_

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Yes," The woman bit her lip anxiously. "Do you have your weapon? I have this feeling- something is going to happen. Something bad."

"Yeah, I've got Rip-"He was cut off by thunder. The previously unnoticed storm clouds had silently sneaked up on them, trapping the two directly underneath it's huge shadow.

She understood a split second before her son did.

"NO!" she shoved her son away, taking full force of the bolt for him.

Everything went black.

**There!** **I hope**** you guys like this chapter more than the previous one- it's a lot longer, although it's still ****brief** **in comparison**** with my other chapters...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own PJO. This applies to the rest of the story, too.**

One year later:

Jason and I sat down to rest after a game of deathball. We had known each other for eight months, and had become best friends despite him being the son of Jupiter and my father being Neptune. It sucked at first that people hated (Or were afraid of, but of course they wouldn't admit that.) my dad around here, so I had to join the Fifth Cohort, the least respected. That's putting it nicely. But then I met Jason and his friends Bobby, Gwendolyn, and Dakota, who were pretty cool, although Dakota's kool-aid obsession was a little disturbing. Jason and I got along quite well.

We had told each other about our families a few months ago. Jason felt terrible about his dad killing my mom. I was disgusted that Juno killed Jason's mother and sister and then decided to become Jason's patron and send him to Camp Jupiter when he was two. It's basically, "Hey, I killed your family, and now I want you to be my servant and do my dirty work. And if you don't, I 'll send you to Hades in the most painful way imagineable."

I wondered if all gods went around killing people for no reason, or accusing people of being somebody they aren't. Well, unless that _thing_ in my dreams was telling the truth... But then Jason shouldn't be alive, either. Jupiter's a hypocrite. And Juno is the goddess of family and marriage, ironic, since she has the worst. And naturally Juno goes around killing people that her husband cheated on her with, and her stepchildren. And Lupa... is probably insane.

I frowned when I remembered the puzzling conversation I had with Lupa the day she accepted me as a "pup".

_Flashback:_

_I finished my story quickly. I only left out how mom died- it was too painful. I also left out the dreams. I somewhat doubted she would be pleased that some chopped up deity was trying to convince me to destroy the gods.  
><em>

_I looked at her hopefully."So, may I?"_

_The huge, reddish-brown wolf had stopped staring at me like I was Typhon. I remembered shock, disbelief, and... maybe even _fear_? Huh. Last I checked, goddesses weren't supposed to be afraid of demigods. I had seen emotions flashing across her face until she composed herself. Did she still think I was that Hunter person? _

You are not supposed to be alive, Hunter. _Lupa's weird speak-in-your-mind thing brought me back to the miserable world._

_There it is again. "I told you, my name is Percy. Not Hunter." I added reluctantly, " I suppose I should be dead. But my mother... she died to save me from Jupiter's wrath." I mentally flinched. I reminded myself not to show weakness._

_The wolf's- Lupa's- eyes narrowed. _You don't remember dying?

_I wondered if the wolf had turned psycho over the centuries. That was much more likely than me dying __and forgetting it. And last time I checked, I was very much alive. But mad or not, she was a goddess, which meant she could easily turn me into Percy- kabob. Despite the pointlessness of life right now, I was not going to let Mom have died in vain._

"_No. Will you accept me?"_

_Lupa approached me cautiously, like I was a shark that might attack if she got too close, and sniffed me. _You smell like... No. Impossible.

_I waited impatiently as she had some mental debate._

_Finally, she nodded. _Very well. I shall train you and if you pass the test you shall go to Camp Jupiter. Follow me, son of Neptune.

_End of Flashback_

So Lupa thinks I've died, and she somehow knew who my dad was immediately. Neptune, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses. And apparently I smell.

_Go. To the lake._

"Huh?" I said out loud. That sounded like how Lupa spoke in my head, only this voice was male.

Jason glanced at me. "Excuse me?"

I frowned. "Nothing. I thought I heard somebody talking to me." I definitely heard something, but I didn't want Jason thinking I was mad.

_Now, son. I do not have much time._

I stiffened. _Dad? _

Jason looked mildly concerned. I stammered, "I need to use the restroom." And I dashed towards the lake.

I swam deeper in the lake, stopped, and looked around. Alright.

"Father. Why have you called me here?"

_Percy, go to Yancy Academy._

"Whoa. The first time you talk to me, and it's about you wanting me to go to school?"

_Not quite. I am Poseidon, a Greek god, therefore you are also Greek. You are needed at the Greek camp. Go to school, and a satyr will find you and bring you to camp._

"...I'm Greek? Greek camp? I won't ditch my friends!"

_You will see your friends again. Find Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. She must go to camp with you.  
><em>

"Where do I find her? Will you teleport me to her?"

_Yes. Before I leave, you must swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone about both the Greek and Roman gods.  
><em>

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell anybody about both the Greek and Roman gods." I knew that if I asked why, I wouldn't get an answer.

_Good. Remember that twelve will be the beginning. And I will return your weapon._

And then I was alone with a bow and twelve arrows in a quiver, all silver, in a dark alley.

**Please review. I'd really appreciate it and it would encourage me to write faster.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add that I also don't own HoO. I own nothing except the plot. This goes for the whole story.**

**And thanks for reviewing, lightningkid333 and booknerd95! I was hoping for more people to review, but I finished the chapter early and decided to post it now. (I'll try to post a new chapter every Friday.)  
><strong>

I scowled. Wow. Couldn't he just be a little more blunt?

I should have known- the first time my father talks to me- and not even in person- was for me to go to a Greek camp. Where they _needed_ me.

Of course- exactly what gods would do. Ignore your children, and when you need heroes, expect them to be willing to abandon their best friends for you, and come rushing to your aid. Hah. As if.

I felt a huge wave of anger overcome me, and suddenly I couldn't think of anything besides how much I wanted to kill the Olympians. I wanted to rip Olympus apart where it stood, brick by brick. I wanted to destroy the gods' thrones, and torture them. I would enjoy their screams of pain, their begs for forgiveness for using my own weapon against me, torturing me for so long. I wanted to-

Wait. That wasn't right. What just happened? I tried to remember what I was thinking, but it was like trying to catch a slippery electric eel- every time I got a hold of a little of what I was thinking, my brain felt like it had been shocked and the memory would swim away.

I shook my head. Maybe it was just an after effect of being teleported. I couldn't really concentrate on anything though. It felt as if a large and heavy thing was approaching, growling and wanting to kill me.

I froze. I faintly heard the thumps of monstrous feet, or in this case, paws, and the growls of a beast. No way.

I quickly grabbed the silver weapons and ran away from the noises. My head felt perfectly clear now. Nothing like a gigantic hellhound to wake up my brain. As I ran I remembered what my father said. He would return my weapon? But I'd never owned any bows or quivers full of arrows, let alone silver ones! Probably just a mistake. But how could two gods mistake me for somebody else?

An alarmingly loud bark broke me from my thoughts. I looked back and cursed. The hellhound was _huge. _The hellhound was definitely gaining_. _And as much as I hate to admit it, the hellhound scared me. I hadn't seen too many monsters in Camp Jupiter. I gritted my teeth, ran faster, and stopped dead in my tracks.

A school? Oh. I suppose that's where a kid would be.

That daughter of Aphrodite, what was her name? Piper? She has to be here. And I couldn't let the hellhound destroy her school, she'd probably get blamed for it, like I did. I turned around and uncapped my sword, _Anaklusmos. _It was a celestial bronze sword with a Greek name, which had unnerved many people at Camp Jupiter.

Then I heard footsteps and two gasps. I looked over my shoulder and saw a woman accompanying a girl. The woman looked like a teacher. And the girl was probably who I was searching for. She stared at the monster and in absolute horror. She had chocolate brown hair, and pretty multicolored eyes.

The hellhound decided that weaponless demigod would be easier to kill than a demigod with a sword and a bow and arrows, and lunged towards Piper.

I tried to slash the hellhound with my sword, but it caught Riptide with its fangs, and flung my sword somewhere twenty feet away. The hellhound snarled at me.

Great. I drew an arrow from my quiver, notched it, drew the string back, and released the arrow so quickly I thought maybe the arrow that disintegrated the hellhound wasn't mine. But it was. I walked over, picked up the silver weapon, and stared at it.

How did I do _that_? I shot the arrow right between the eyes.

Part of me wasn't that surprised, though. It was like the time when Mom had told me about the Greek gods. I had somewhat expected it, after all those dreams about "Destroy the gods!". And I didn't really feel surprised when I met Lupa, the trainer of Roman demigods, despite how huge and fierce she was. I wasn't scared. The dreams had told me not to be, but I also felt like I had met this wolf before. Weird.

The teacher seemed to snap out of her trance and quickly dialed a number. She spoke quickly in a low tone, as if she were afraid somebody would hear her. I caught a few words like, "Jane... Crazy dog... Was going to bite Piper... A boy drove the dog away... Yes, silver weapons."

Uh-oh. I hoped they wouldn't put me in jail for having silver weapons.

I felt my pocket. Riptide was back.

The teacher finished her call and gave me a stern look. "Young man, you are going to explain this to Piper's dad."

The girl looked shocked. Well, even more shocked, and a little less horrified. "I thought dad was coming to see _me_!"

"He is," the teacher reassured."He just also needs to talk to this boy."

It sounded like Piper didn't see her dad often. I understood what she felt like.

I looked at Piper, then the teacher. "Can I talk to Piper? Alone?"

The teacher looked uneasy, and ignored my question. "Give me the weapons, and we'll go to my office to wait for Piper's dad."

I shrugged and gave her my bow and quiver. "By the way, my name's Percy."

She studied my weapons carefully, and led us to a door that said, "Principal's office" Oh. She was a principal. Whatever, similar to teachers.

I couldn't help being a little amazed, though. I'd been in the world of Roman gods for such a long time, the outside world seemed very... unreal.

She gestured for us to go inside. The room was quite plain. We sat at the guest chairs, and the principal- I still didn't know her name- sat on her chair at the other side of the table. She placed the bow and quiver beside the desk delicately, like she was afraid it was a bomb that would blow up. Piper had calmed down, and was looking at me with wide eyes. "Wow. That _dog_ was huge! And how did you shoot so accurately? How did you get those weapons, anyway?"

Something about her voice was persuasive. I should answer her truthfully. Of course I should. _But I can't do that!_ I could barely stop myself from telling her all about the Greek gods right then and there, in front of the principal.

"Yeah, that was the biggest "dog" I'd ever seen, I don't know how I shot like that, and my dad gave me the bow and arrows recently." I wasn't lying, but I still felt like I should tell her the whole truth, but I shook the absurd feelings away as best as I could. I'd get shipped off to a mental hospital if I told her in front of a mortal. Maybe she could charmspeak. Wow. That's pretty rare. Nobody at Camp Jupiter could, as far as I knew.

The principal looked at me. "Well, when Piper does that, people usually tell the truth."

"So you believe me?"

She ignored my question. Again.

"We'll wait for Piper's father to come."

Nobody talked after that.

A man and woman came into the room. The man stared at me as if he had seen me in his nightmares before, but the look quickly disappeared. Maybe I had imagined it.

The man nodded at the principal and winked at Piper. The woman glared at me and started to say something, but the man cut in.

"Hey, Pipes. And Jane, let me talk."

He studied me, and smiled. The smile seemed genuine. "What's your name, kid?"

"Percy Jackson." I decided to try to be honest first, and if that didn't work, I'd use the mist to wipe their memories and lie.

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Tristan McLean."

I blinked. "Like that actor?"

He grinned. "Exactly. And Percy, I heard that a dog attacked my daughter and you saved her."

Jane cleared her throat. "Actually, Mr. McLean, he-"

Mr. McLean continued as if she hadn't spoke. "I'd like to thank you, Percy. But your parents must be getting worried. I can bring you to them."

I said flatly, "My mom died, and I never met my dad." Not really a lie. "He sent me those," I gestured to the weapons, "and a note with two words: Piper McLean." And there's a lie.

Mr. McLean looked shocked, but quickly composed himself. He looked at Piper, almost like asking a question, and she nodded.

Then he looked at me. "Are you willing to be adopted?"

**_Please_ review, people! I'm new at this, and if you think anyone is OOC, or something's wrong, please tell me.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everybody who reviewed!**

I stared at him. "_What?_"

Being adopted by a movie star? Whoa. And I'd get to explain to Piper and bring her to the Greek camp.

Way too good to be true.

"You heard me."

The lady with an attitude- Jane- gave me a disdainful look. "Mr. McLean, you can't adopt _him_."

Mr. McLean said icily, "It's not your place to tell me what I can and can't do, Jane." Then he added in a nicer tone, "All of you, exept Percy, please get out."

_Later__:_

Mr. McLean said , "Now, Percy, tell me your father's name." It sounded like he already knew the answer, though.

Something told me to tell the truth, but I still hesitated a little. "Poseidon,"

He looked like I'd just confirmed his worst suspicion. "Your father visited me in a dream last night, and explained about your and Piper's world. He told me to raise his son- Percy, and that I would meet him the next day. At first I thought it was just a crazy dream, but when Jane told me about you..."

I blinked. My dad had actually bothered to make preparations? Well, that makes things a lot easier. "So you know who Piper's mom is?"

Mr. McLean frowned, "No, but I can guess. Aphrodite?"

I nodded. I hoped Piper took after her dad, because I really didn't appreciate the Venus girls at Camp Jupiter. Stuck-up, beautiful, and violent. A horrifying combination. Piper didn't seem to be like that, though.

"Yes. I need to take her to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Gr- I mean, demigods."

"Right away?"

I pondered that. Poseidon had told me that twelve would be the beginning. Of what? My stay at the Greek camp? Maybe. After all, Piper wouldn't attract many monsters. But I would. I was sure I could fight them off, though. I was pretty good at sword fighting. I almost always beat Jason. But then again, that was probably because I was nine, one year older than him. Well, those wicked archery skills would definitly help.

"I don't think so, Mr. McLean." I said.

"Call me Tristan. I'd tell you to call me dad, but something tells me your dad wouldn't be pleased."

" You're right. Thanks for adopting me, by the way."

Mr. Mc- no, Tristan smiled wryly. "You seem like a good kid, and it's not like I could disobey your father's orders."

I frowned. True. Gods tended to blast mortals and demigods to peices when they disobey thier orders or show disrespect. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He smiled, although I wasn't sure if it was real or if he was just acting. "No problem, Percy." He told the people outside that they could come in.

_Later:_

"Hey, Piper. We're going to Yancy Academy when we're twelve. Well, when I'm twelve and you're eleven."

She stared at me. "_What?_"

"My dad told me that we had to go there. He said that a satyr would find us and escort us to Camp Half-Blood. I looked it up online." It was risky, using the internet, but this was urgent (when a god tells you to do something, you do it as fast as possible.) and I could fend off the monsters. There was no harm done- yet.

Piper looked a little stunned. Tristan and I had explained to her a few days ago about the gods when we arrived at their home- no,_ our_ home. She took the news quite well, although she would be surprised sometimes when I mentioned something about the gods. "Oh. Okay, then."

I smiled. Piper was a nice girl. We had become friends quickly after I explained the hellhound to her. She was eight, like Jason. She would probably have been good friends with him. I wondered if she would ever meet him. I hoped so. After all, my father had promised I would see Jason again, and when I did, I could introduce Piper to him. If my father was telling the truth. I really wanted to see my friends again. But would they want to see me? Perhaps they would hate me for leaving them without warning. I would just have to hope they'd give me a chance to explain.

_Later:_

Piper and I were outside, sitting in the shade of an eucalyptus tree. I wanted to teach her to fight, but she needed her own weapon first. I heard a gasp beside me. I tensed and looked at Piper. "What happened?"

She pointed wordlessly at the sky. I relaxed a little when I saw it was two doves carrying a black object. The doves swooped down, dropped the object, and flew away.

Piper looked nervous. I guessed that this was unusual for her. "What is that?"

I stood up. "Let's go find out."

We ran to the black object, which I could now see was a knife. I picked it up, despite Piper's protests. Normally nine year old kids shouldn't pick up knives, but there was nothing about me that was normal. The knife was triangular, about eighteen inches long, with a black leather sheath.

A hot pink note materialized on the grass, and Piper picked it up. The handwriting on the note was elegant.

_Dear Piper,_

_This weapon is called Katoptris, meaning looking glass. It belonged to Helen of Troy, and I think it will suit you very well. Please train with Percy until you arrive at Camp. Remember that you are very important and powerful, and that I see great potential within you. _

_Love, _

_Aphrodite_

Piper looked at me with wide eyes. "Helen of Troy. Okay. When do we start training?"

I handed the knife to her. "Now."

**I heard that there's a PIPA something-or-other bill that's going to censor the web and delete fanfiction. Uh-oh. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, people! I kinda got banned from going online for a while. And so few people bothered to review that I almost lost motivation. **

_The night of Percy's twelfth birthday: _

I opened my eyes and saw the dark pit again. Gray spirits swirled around me, trying to pull me away from the pit- Tartarus. I ignored them and walked to the edge of the pit. I had been here pretty much every night since I returned from Camp Jupiter, and was no longer intimidated by the endless pit. Kronos had tried to persuade me every night to join him, reminding me of everything that had been taken away from me because of the gods. True, the gods were bad, but Kronos was definitely worse.

I scowled at the pit. "How many times do I have to say no? Don't you get tired of dragging me here every night?"

_Ah, Percy. You will join me- perhaps not now, but eventually, when I am stronger. What would you gain by staying with the gods? They would kill you after you have accomplished what they demand. You could assist me in striking down Zeus instead. Do you not want revenge against him? He has attempted to kill you, murdered your mother in cold blood, and allowed Juno separate Jason from his family. I would make you powerful. I would let you destroy the one who has betrayed you. If you join me, I could give you what you most desire. I could bring your mother back. _

All my thoughts left me. "Mom?"

_Yes. You would have your mother back, and I will give you revenge. Join me. I am the reason you are alive, after all._

That cleared up my mind pretty quickly. "Whoa. I don't recall you ever saving my life, you only deprive me of much needed sleep."

_No, I've never saved you. I brought you to back to life. I captured your spirit and revived you._

_What _was with gods and titans claiming I've died?

_I give you one day to decide. Enjoy your memories._

I woke up gasping. Were the gods really worth it? Could I give up my mom for what was right, for some immortal jerks? Were Kronos and the gods telling the truth about me being dead? Did Kronos bring me back to life? What about memories?

It was too much, and I closed my eyes. As soon as I did, I was falling into a swirl of images. I saw a few blurry scenes.

_A drunk teenage guy with glazed sea-green eyes attacking a young woman- Merope, daughter of king Oenopion_

_The king blinding the teenager in vengeance._

_The same teenager, but older, being surrounded by a soothing white light, and having his vision restored._

_The teenager, now a man, meeting a beautiful girl with auburn hair and alluring silvery yellow eyes._

_The man and the girl, now in the form of a woman, deep in a forest, hunting for a horrendous beast._

The last image was the clearest.

_The two are alone in a meadow bathed in moonlight._

_The woman notches an arrow_ a_nd points it at the man's heart. _

_His eyes widen in shock and betrayal. "No, Artemis, you wouldn't."_

_She glares at him. "Why not? You are a distraction, and distraction must be removed."_

_The arrow is released and pierces the man's heart. _

_He gasps, pained, but not because of the arrow. "I love you."_

_The goddess sneers at him. "And I hate you."_

_The man doesn't look like he cares. He smiles gently- lovingly at her as the light in his eyes dims._

_I was ripped away from the tragedy in the meadow._

_The scenes glowed brightly, searing themselves into my mind._

_And I remembered everything._

My eyes opened, and I saw Piper hovering anxiously above me. "Percy! What happened? I found you passed out in your room."

I took a deep breath. Okay, so I know who I am, or was. Orion. I looked at Piper. "Can you go outside? I'm feeling terrible."

She looked worried, but nodded.

So that was what everybody was talking about. Orion. _Me_. The hunter who gave up everything for a maiden goddess. I knew what I wanted would would never happen. We were supposed to be enemies.

A Roman and a Greek.

A son of Neptune and a daughter of Zeus.

A demigod and a goddess. A maiden goddess.

There was no logical reason she would want me. But love wasn't logical. So I stayed with her and hoped. Of course, I knew I was lucky to have met her, blessed to stand beside her, and completely unworthy of her love. I was content with her presence beside me. I didn't need anything else. But I wanted more, somewhere deep inside myself I suppressed with all my willpower. I never really acknowledged why I risked my life to be with her until I died.

I loved her.

She killed me, said she hated me, and broke my heart.

And I still love her.

A terrible pain washed over me, much worse than any physical wound I've ever endured in my lives. I forced it down.

I muttered darkly. "Why would Kronos give me these memories?"

I knew the answer as soon as the words escaped me. He expects me to hate her. A part of me does, but it's much smaller than the _other_ part.

I scowled. That wasn't right, though. He should have a backup plan. Kronos said that he'd get me to join when he was stronger. He also told me he was the one who reincarnated me. How did he do that? The ancient laws forbid dead people from coming back to life, except through choosing rebirth. I didn't even go to Hades, _she_ cast my soul to the heavens. Did she not want happiness for me in death? How could she bear so much animosity towards me?

_No. I can't think about_ _her. In this life, I will have nothing to do with her._

I took a deep breath and tried to think logically. I had to deal the most urgent things first. Kronos offered me a choice, and the deadline was tomorrow.

_What should I do?_ Did I want my mother back or did I want to try to save the gods?

I knew my mother wouldn't want me to choose her over the world. But I knew the gods probably wouldn't be grateful towards me at all. Especially not one goddess.

But it didn't matter. I had already made my decision unconsciously as soon as I recovered my memories.

**Come on, people! I've got over 300 visitors and only 6 reviews? You can do better than that!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey people, I'm changing the updates to one every Saturday (or maybe Sunday) next time.**

** For this story I just have the basic plot, I need some help on the pairings.** **Review and tell me who you think Percy should be with, although I'm leaning towards Pertemis. However (no offence, gay people) it has to be a girl, and nobody too outrageous, like Drew, Athena, or (gods forbid) Clarisse.  
><strong>

_3 years later at the __Metropolitan Museum of Art:  
><em>

Piper, Grover, and I were sitting on the front steps of the museum during a field trip, minding our own business, when Nancy Bobofit, Yancy Academy's very own redheaded kleptomaniac stalked towards us. She had been stealing from tourists, and naturally "Mrs. Dodds", my "teacher" didn't notice a thing.

Nancy dropped her lunch on Grover's lap and sneered, "Oops."

Maybe I should arrange a little accident for her... getting water in her dirty jeans would be a piece of cake. I wondered what her expression would be when she looked like she pissed her pants.

I suppressed my anger, but Piper's eyes flashed in anger. "Slap yourself."

And Nancy did just that. She definitely deserved it, but Piper made it really obvious we were half-bloods. And I had suspicions about who Mrs. Dodds was.

Uh-oh. I had told Piper my suspicions about her ability, and had them confirmed when Jane acted very out of character and spewed out a long string of colorful language in front of Tristan. I informed him about Piper's talent, and asked Piper to try control herself. But self- control took time to perfect.

Kids stared and started to whisper among themselves.

Mrs. Dodds appeared right next to us and grinned triumphantly. She had probably been waiting for some proof that Piper and I were demigods, and now she had it."Piper McLean. Come with me."

Piper glared at her and said defiantly, "Nancy slapped herself. I had nothing to do with it."

I groaned mentally. Maybe I should have told Piper my suspicions.

Mrs. Dodds sneered. "You slapped Nancy. And you will be properly punished."

The mist was strong enough to deceive the mortals, but Piper and I were not fooled.

I glared at "Mrs. Dodds". "I'm coming with her."

She looked like she had been expecting that, and nodded. Of course- she would hold me responsible for the thefts.

Nancy snickered, apparently recovered from being hit- by herself, no less. "Oh, yes, Jackson. Go defend your little girlfriend. How _sweet_."

A small wave of pain crashed on me as I recalled the last person who had been called my girlfriend._ She_ had brought me to visit Olympus, and naturally Aphrodite started gushing about how cute we were.

Grover threw a worried look at me, and I steeled myself. _Satyrs can read emotions._ Yeah. Better try controlling my emotions, too.

I grimaced. "Let's go, Piper."

Piper looked a little surprised when she saw that Mrs. Dodds was already at the museum entrance. Forgot to walk at a human pace, I guessed. Piper glanced at me in confusion. I mouthed: Monster.

No one else was looking. The mortals had returned to their previous conversations, and Grover was staring anxiously at "Mr. Brunner", our Latin teacher. It was obvious who _he_ was. I'd told Piper about him, and Grover, too. And now I was sure Mrs. Dodds was a monster. I just hoped she wasn't who I thought she was.

Mrs. Dodds led us to the Greek and Roman section. She stood, arms crossed, in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. The gods didn't look like that, at least not the last time I saw them. I looked away from it when I saw _her_. The frieze barely captured one hundredth of her divine beauty.

Mrs. Dodds shot me a look of hatred and maybe a little blood lust. "You've been giving us problems, honey."

"You can drop the honey thing now." Having a monster call me honey felt really wierd.

"Did you seriously think you would get away with it?" She was hissing at this point, and I decided Piper would be safer behind me.

I scowled at her. "I don't have it."

She screeched, and I was reminded of the time I caught the Nemean Lion in a god-proof net and kept on trying (and failing) to shoot an arrow in its mouth. The screeching was almost as terrible as the sound the lion and arrows were making.

My pre- algebra teacher had transformed into a shriveled old hag with bat wings, a mouthful of nasty yellow fangs, and glowing red eyes. She was still shrieking, and I made out some words like _lies_, and a whole bunch of cussing in English, Greek, and Latin.

The Fury lunged at me, and I spat out a little colorful language myself. I was better with my bow, but with the Fury so close, I had to use Riptide. And Mrs. Dodds confesticated my lethal ballpoint pen a while ago, claiming it was a distraction. And my pen never returned to my pocket, like it should have. Ugh.

I knocked Piper down with me, and the Fury flew over us, screaming bloody murder.

I hissed, "Katoptris!"

Piper understood immediately, she was there when Mrs. Dodds took away Riptide.

I had trained her for years, and I knew Piper could handle it. I had deliberately used advanced technology to lure in monsters, and Piper used charmspeak to varying degrees of sucess, as a distraction, and took out multiple monsters with ease.

I rolled behind Piper and willed my bow and arrows to appear. My memories revealed that my weapons could vanish and appear whenever I wanted.

I notched the arrow and aimed it at the Fury, just in case.

Piper didn't need any help at all. Piper drew Katoptris from her boots quietly and stood up. She watched "Mrs. Dodds" approach with a mortified expression. She apparently inherited amazing acting skills from her dad. The second before the Fury sliced her to ribbons, she drew her knife out of its sheath and slashed at the Fury's neck.

The blade passed through her body like she was made of water. Our evil pre-algebra teacher exploded into yellow dust that dissipated instantly. The smell of sulfur and an evil chill lingered. I didn't mind very much. I had an OBE to Tartatus pretty much every week, and Kronos made Mrs. Dodds seem like an angel.

My weapons dissappeared as I checked on Piper. "You okay?"

Piper smiled. "I'm fine."

We went back outside.

Grover was sitting by the fountain in front of the museum. Nancy scowled at Piper as we approached. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

I frowned at Piper. "Mist."

Her kaleidoscope eyes widened, and she breathed, "Oh. Brunner?"

I nodded slightly.

Nobody noticed our quiet exchange, thank the gods.

"Well, we just have to make it through the rest of the school year." I mumbled to Piper.

And I have a deadline coming closer and closer each day.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to hero of all and FireSword46 for reviewing! **

**Here's chapter 6:**

For the rest of the school year, Piper and I pretended that nothing happened in the museum,and that Mrs. Kerr, a perky blonde woman whom Grover seemed to like much better than Mrs. Dodds, had been our pre- algebra teacher since Christmas.

I still visited Tartarus every once in a while at night. Kronos kept blabbering about how he'd win the war, how horrible the gods were, how they couldn't even refrain from fighting each other, and how I'd join him eventually. His cold, ancient voice scolded me for not helping my mother, and told me stories about how he was a good little Titan and listened to his (evil) mother, Gaia, and chopped up his father. Ugh.

My dreams and the weather were excellent proof that my dad and Zeus/ Jupiter were fighting. In my last life, they were always fighting. Guess some things haven't changed. Although for the weather to be this extreme, Zeus must be really angry about his master bolt getting stolen.

If that was what happened. I had no logical reason to believe Kronos would tell me the truth. But I had a terrible feeling he wasn't lying. I wondered what the Greek campers made of this weather. They were probably clueless about what was happening, completely oblivious to the inevitable approach of World War Three.

And what about Mr. Brunner aka Chiron? What was he doing to prevent this catastrophe? Was he organizing a quest? Or did he rely on the vain hope that one of the other gods would calm the quarreling brothers?

And there was something not quite right about this. I had a feeling I was missing a major fact, something that, when unveiled, would make sense of this messed up jumble of possibilities.

I just had to find the master bolt, which was probably with Kronos, therefore preventing World War Three. That would be a piece of cake. And then, of course, I would have to defeat Kronos and his evil minions. He must have some talented followers, to be able to steal such a precious weapon right from under the gods' noses.

Nah. I was thinking way too much. In my past life, and a major portion of this one, I relied on my instincts. I'd just have to find out where the current location of the entrance to the Underworld is and whip Kronos's ugly butt. I should have no problem with Hades once he finds out who I am, or used to be.

I tried to act normal, or at least not show exactly how distressed I was. I didn't do a very good job. Maybe I would have fooled Grover if he couldn't sense my emotions, but Piper was too perceptive (and knew me too well). Her multicolored eyes grew more and more alarmed each day, and I told her as much as I could without breaking my oath or telling her about Kronos and my past.

Time flew by, and before I knew it, it was the last day of the term. I wondered if Kronos was deliberetly making life harder for me.

Grover had booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as Piper and I had. No surprise there, although I wondered if Grover was taking this protector thing a little too far.

He looked really nervous during the whole bus ride, watching the other passengers like they could turn into monsters any second and try to kill us. Which, to tell the truth, might actually happen.

And naturally, there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured in from the dashboard and the stench of rotten eggs filled the air.

The driver cursed and pulled over on the side of the highway.

After a while of clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd have to get off the bus. Grover, Piper, and I followed the other passengers outside.

We were on a stretch of country road. There was nothing but maple trees and litter on our side of the road. And on the other side, across four lanes of traffic, was something that almost made me faint. Just across the road was somebody, three somebodies, who were worse than Furies, and deadlier than Kronos. There were three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting a huge pair of socks with electric blue yarn. That made me a little more relaxed, the last time they appeared to cut my life string, it was a silvery green color. But this was another life, and my string's color could probably be different.

Grover was saying something nervously, but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

The Fates were staring right at me, and the middle one took out a huge pair of scissors, gold and silver, and cut the yarn.

Oh, crap. The odds were that I'd just seen _my_ string cut. Again.

But instead of fear, I felt determination. If I were to die, I would do as much as I could to help defeat Kronos, and return the master bolt. I would give my friends, Jason, Piper, Gwen, Grover a chance to survive. I wouldn't let my mother die in vain. I would do anything to make sure _she_ was safe.

At the rear of the bus, the driver yanked out a big chunk of smoking metal from the engine compartment. The engine roared to life, and the passengers cheered.

Piper and Grover looked horrified by the time we got on the bus. I guess they figured out who those ladies were.

Piper murmured, "Percy?"

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

At least, I sincerely hoped so.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks, people who reviewed! I have to say though, I'm a little dissapointed by the small number of reviews. I've actually got more story alerts than reviews, which is just sad. I'm starting to lose motivation...**

**Anyway, chapter 7 is up!**

Piper and I met up with Jane, who was going to escort us to Camp Half-Blood the next day. Jane didn't look too pleased about "wasting her valuable time on a delinquent orphan brat". She would be fired if she talked about Piper like that, so she picked on me. Not like I cared.

I fished out a grubby old business card and started ripping it to tiny pieces and scattering the pieces all over Jane's car. She would probably blow up at me for making her car messy, but I'd be gone tomorrow. Maybe she'd forget about it, although I knew that wasn't likely. After all, she still remembered the time when I recorded Tristan saying "You're fired!" and played in front of her. Her expression was comical.

Grover had given us a goodbye and the card with some words in fancy cursive, claiming that was his summer address. Well, I suppose it _was_ his summer address.

I didn't bother trying to decipher the rest of the business card after I had made out the words Camp Half-Blood.

I already learned everything about the camp during my visits to Kronos. Maybe he had run out of topics to discuss, because he was just teaching me about stuff that he shouldn't know. The evil titan lord of time had even showed me what the place looked like, how to get there, and information about some of the people there. It was strange that he'd give me so much information, especially since I wasn't even on his side of the inevitable war.

I followed Jane and Piper to our hotel room, only partially aware of the world around me.

My instincts told me one thing: _Something horrible is going to happen._

_Later:_

I knew Grover would be following us until we got to camp. What I didn't know was that he'd break into our hotel room in the middle of the night and wake up Piper and I with an absolutely horrified look on his face and no pants on. We sneaked out of the hotel and stole some poor guy's car.

Grover was shaking the entire time, and I didn't think it was because of the heavy rain and wind. He was muttering about monsters, and Piper and I decided to interrogate him when he was in a less fragile state.

I was driving towards the Greek camp, seeing as I was older than Piper and Grover was too terrified to do anything but shudder and bleat. And I had played enough video games to know how to operate a car. I knew how to get to the camp because of Kronos, and for the first (and hopefully last) time in my two lives, I was grateful I had exclusive meetings with him every week.

As I got closer to Camp Half-Blood, I could faintly see a dark shape that seemed to be following us.

Great. Absolutely wonderful. We had a monster following us.

I glanced at Piper and Grover. "Monster."

But as the distance between us decreased, I could see that I was wrong. It wasn't a monster. It was an army of them.

I made the car go as fast as possible, but it didn't seem to be fast enough. The monsters were catching up.

When it was clear there was no way we could outrun them, I stopped the car and got out. Piper helped Grover, who was still acting weird, out of the car.

I was drenched by the rain, but it made me stronger, and energy coursed through me. Lightning flashed, illuminating a huge pine tree.

I told Piper to run toward the tree, and she could tell by the tone of my voice it would be no good to argue.

As she helped Grover uphill, I made my bow appear and studied the army. There were less monsters than I thought. Just the minotaur, twenty dracaena, and the same number of hellhounds. So it was forty-one monsters. Who sent them? There was no way all those monsters could've gathered on thier own.

It would've been easier to kill them if I had a sword, but Riptide was probably still with Mrs. Dodds, and my other sword was presumably with Hades. But with my bow and arrows, I couldn't let them get close to me, or I'd be killed.

I shot down the hellhounds first, since they were the fastest. I was glad my arrows appeared back in my quiver after it hits its target.

I glanced back and saw Piper and Grover were almost past the borders. _Almost there._ I shot five of the dracaena with deadly speed and accuracy.

I turned and raced after my friends. Piper seemed to be struggling with Grover, and I realized why. The goat was unconscious. I stopped and destroyed the rest of the dracaena with my arrows.

Then I realized something I should've noticed right away. The stupid Minotaur was missing. Weird. It was faster than the dracaena...

"Percy!" Piper's terrified scream made my hair stand on end.

I spun towards the sound of her voice.

The sight of the Minotaur in bright white Fruit of the Looms would've been funny if it hadn't been holding my sister in its meaty hands. Choking her.

I was paralyzed as the Piper turned into a golden holographic image. There was a flash of blinding light, and she was gone. Gone.

"NO!" I yelled as the Minotaur turned towards Grover, sniffing curiously. Before I was aware of the arrow flying towards the Minotaur, it had a silver arrow in its heart and was turning to dust.

My weapons disappeared as I stumbled towards Grover, the energy from the rain sapping away. Maybe it was because the rain had stopped, but I didn't think so.

Piper. She was _gone_. Disappeared in a flash of gold. I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe she wasn't dead.

Still, I felt terrible. It was just earlier today, or technically yesterday, that I'd promised Piper we'd be fine. And now she was either dead or held captive somewhere, by someone who must be very powerful, taking her from the monster like that.

And it was all my fault. I should've seen what was going to happen. I should've noticed the Minotaur sneaking up on Piper earlier. I should've protected her from the monster. But I didn't.

I gave Grover a quick check. He seemed alright except for the fact that he was knocked out cold.

I hauled Grover to the porch of the Big House, and passed out.

**Come on, people, _REVIEW_! It doesn't take much effort to click on the button below and write a few words, so please do it! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm so** **very sorry! Seeing as one of my few talents is procrastination and I had tons of homework for the last month, I couldn't update. (And** **there, ladies and gentlemen, is another one of my not-so-many talents- making up excuses.)**

**Was the fighting scene okay? I don't have much experience on writing detailed battles- I'd probably get suspended for turning in school essays with violence. Constructive critism and flames are fine! Actually, I could use some. Constructive critism, that is.  
><strong>

**And** **thanks to all who reviewed, especially "ash". Sorry about that, I was being very pessimistic that day. **

**Do you people (I presume that you're not robots...) know this guy/girl (I've got no idea...) called TheseusLives? His/her stories are extremely good. I wish I could write like that...  
><strong>

**Well, without any further ado, I present to you...**

**Chapter 8!'**

I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. Why else would I be in a room with glass walls that seemed to be underwater, had large sea green pearls the size of ping-pong balls, and most unbelievably, my father?

Last I checked, I was dragging Grover to the Big House of Camp Half-Blood, after Piper...disappeared. So what the hell was I doing here? Where was this place? And what was Neptune/ Poseidon doing here?

I gave him a look, silently asking, _Do you know who I am? Who I was?_

My father gave no notice of my unspoken question.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, Percy. As you may have noticed, we are in one of my underwater... Well, I guess you'd call them secret hideouts."

Oh. My dad brought me here to talk. I felt pretty stupid for not realizing it the second I got here. Then something he said registered, and I frowned. "Secret hideouts? You're hiding from someone?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Well, you see, Percy, my wife, Amphitrite, isn't too fond of you. So just as a precaution, I brought you here so she wouldn't be able to sense your presence." Yeah. If she did, I'd probably get blown up. Usually people, especially gods, didn't take too kindly to the results of their husband's cheating on them in their homes.

"So, what do you want to tell me about? Do you know where Piper is?" I asked hopefully.

"Since you brought it up, yes. I might as well tell you anyway, since Aphrodite has been bugging me about it for almost half an hour." He muttered under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like "insufferable goddess". "Yes, about Piper. She's in the Underworld."

He saw my horrified expression and quickly added, "She's not dead, of course, but a god is holding her captive, probably Hades." He added bitterly, "Seeing as he favors you, maybe you could just ask him to bring Piper back, and your sword too, while you're at it."

So he does know who I was.

Was it my imagination, or did he look a little _jealous?_ I mentally shook my head. Why would he be jealous of _Hades? _His expression darkened, and he said, "There's something not quite right about this, though. Things are more complicated than they seem. Be careful." He hesitated. "Percy. Remember that not all Cyclopes are enemies, okay?"

And with that totally confusing statement, I was hurled out of the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

><p>I cautiously opened my eyes.<p>

The first thing that registered was the brightness. Afternoon sunlight was streaming through an opening I couldn't see. As my eyes adjusted, I could see I was in the hospital wing of the Greek camp.

With a jolt of alarm, I saw that there was a girl, about my age, with honey blond hair and rather scary grey eyes hovering above me. Minerva. No, not Minerva... She wouldn't be in the Greek camp, or appear as a young girl. The girl was probably Athena's kid, then.

I sat up sat up as she drew a knife. Next thing I knew, it was at my throat. Huh. She was fast. But unfortunately for her, I was faster, and more experienced.

I punched her arm and reflexively, she let go of the knife, which I then hurled into the wall. I smirked. The years of risking my life hunting monsters really paid off.

Her usually intimidating (if she was anything like her mother, and if her mother was anything like her Roman counterpart) grey eyes were shocked as she realized I was more than a match for her. However, the girl quickly composed herself.

"How did you recover so quickly? That army and your sister's disappearance should have left you completely drained and unconscious for at least a few days. Why weren't you injured by the monsters? How did you kill them? Who-"

Rather rudely, I interrupted her stream of questions. "Who are you?" It was the only thing she could answer that I didn't already know.

She sat up straighter, and announced regally, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I nodded. "So, Annabeth Chase, why did you attack me?"

The girl, no, Annabeth, fixed me with her penetrating stare. "You're dangerous." Her tone surprised me, although I didn't let it show. She sounded so sure of herself, like she knew my secrets.

I replied smoothly, "I try to hurt only monsters,"

She raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her knife, which was still stuck in the wall.

"Ever heard of self defence?"

Annabeth looked livid and was about to make some witty remark when somebody knocked on the door.

Mr. Bunner, AKA Chiron, stuck his head in the room and said, "Annabeth, who..." He faltered as he saw the expression on Annabeth's face, the knife in the wall, and me.

His expression turned serious and he demanded, "Let's go somewhere less cramped, and you will tell me everything." And unfortunately, he was talking to me.

* * *

><p>He looked sympathetic as I finished my story. "I see. Facing those monsters and the loss of your sister must have been quite hard on you."<p>

I mentally frowned. If there was one thing I didn't want directed towards me,it was sympathy.

As if sensing my aversion to his words, Chiron changed the subject. "I am sure you have many questions." He then proceeded to explain who he was, getting out of his wheelchair. He then moved on to tell me about the gods, the camp, and who I was, not seeming to notice that I was getting impatient. Finally, Chiron finished with a casual, "Any questions?", like we were in class.

"I already know all of this," I said in an equally casual way.

Chiron nodded, unsurprised. "I was afraid so. May I ask who told you?"

"My father."

"So he is a god?"

I gave him a look that said, obviously. I told him what happened to my mom, and since gods don't die, it's got to be my other parent.

"What weapon did you use to defeat the army of monsters?"

I had skimmed over the details of my fight with the monsters, saying I used a weapon my dad gave me. It was technically true.

Rather than answering his question, I summoned my bow and arrows.

Chiron looked surprised, which was an emotion that he rarely showed. I congratulated myself mentally.

"You must be an excellent archer," he mused. Was that really so unbelievable?

"Who is your father?"

I shrugged, not wanting to lie, but unable to tell the truth. I didn't want anyone to know about my dad until he claimed me.

"And how did you heal so quickly after the battle?"

"I killed them before they could hurt me."

"You still should've been knocked out for a much longer time."

Nosy old horse. It was none of his business how long I stay unconscious. I'd give him an answer he wouldn't expect.

"It was raining last night, and sons of Poseidon are healed by water."


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about posting Chapter 9 twice! I was going to post this chapter, but I think I clicked the wrong file, and I did't find out until now. I'll remove the repeated chapter when I figure out how to.  
><strong>

**Do you guys like my new summary? It just popped into my head, I thought it sounded cool, and I posted it. I hope it's not too confusing. FYI, opposing worlds means many things. The mortal and godly world (Percy's a child of a god and a mortal), the past and future world (he plays a big part in both, or at least he's going to), and the Roman and Greek world (he used to be Roman, now he's Greek).**

* * *

><p>Oops.<p>

Well, what's done is done. And the look on Chiron's face this time was priceless. But still, I'd have to explain. I did what I always did in these situations: I stalled, and tried to think up a cover story meanwhile.

I smirked. "You seriously didn't realize? Did you really think the Big Three would keep their oath? The Olympians aren't exactly known for their awesome promise keeping skills, you know."

Thunder rumbled outside, and I shrugged at the sky. "You know it's true."

This, apparently, only served to make Chiron more nonplussed. Had he really never, in his thousands of years, seen somebody who knew a little more than they should?

"Percy... How- What- Who are you?" The old centaur stammered.

"I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." I couldn't really help the slightly smug tone in my voice.

Chiron now looked rather resigned. "Forgive me for asking, but can you prove it?"

I carefully arranged my expression to an emotionless mask. I didn't really like having to prove my heritage, but if that's what he needs to be convinced... Well, that's perfectly fine.

I concentrated on my memories of my former hunting hunting wolf, Anastasios. Pluto, the roman form of Hades, gave him to me when I was twelve. I remembered being puzzled because it was a Greek name, and also due to the fact that it meant resurrection. I guess Pluto knew what would eventually happen to me.

I recalled his appearance perfectly, and willed the water in the air to gather and make a solid shape.

Chiron was once again taken by surprise, and I offhandedly wondered if the old horse was planning to have that expression stuck on his face for eternity. Although I could see why he was surprised- the wolf was exactly like a real one, except for the fact it was composed entirely of water. Not many sons of Poseidon had that much skill with water at twelve years old. Or maybe I was just flattering myself, but the now awed and slightly wary look in Chiron's face said otherwise.

I let the wolf disappear- staring at Anastasios's form just filled me with longing for the past.

I looked at Chiron, keeping the expressionless facade. "Do you believe me now?"

It was quite obvious he did, so I added, "Don't let anyone know who my dad is until I get claimed."

Something in his eyes reassured me he wasn't going to tell anyone, in this camp, at least.

Remembering my quickly thought up story,, I said, "And in case you want to know, I've been having dreams that provide me with a lot of information."

That, at least, was technically true.

* * *

><p>The tour was quite boring, seeing as I had already been introduced to this place multiple times by the evil titan lord.<p>

We passed the volleyball pit, where several campers nudged each other and said, "That's him." They looked like they expected me to grab a weapon and start demolishing some monsters. I ignored them.

We visited all the places in camp, the strawberry fields, the woods, the arena, the archery range (which I was definitely going to check out later), the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, and the amphitheater. We had a conversation much more interesting than the tour, although quite worrying, about what would happen to Grover.

Finally, we arrived at the cabins.

I stared at cabin eight. Kronos didn't tell me anything at all about that cabin. And as I stared at it, I knew why. Wait. Wouldn't he want me to be... Jealous? Heartbroken, even more so than I already am? I wasn't sure how I felt right now.

Chiron saw the cabin I was staring at, and looked perplexed, but the look was gone so quickly I wasn't sure if it was real or if I'd imagined it. "That's the cabin for Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. However, she was an eternal maiden, so she doesn't have any children. The cabin is just honorary- she'd be rather angry if we didn't make her one."

I felt extraordinarily relieved Artemis didn't have any children. But why? It wasn't as if she was my girlfriend... Hah. The very thought. It'd never happen. So why...

Ah. If I didn't have her, I didn't want anyone else to have her either. How very narcissistic of me.

Oops. That was how I thought as Orion. It was really weird, having two very different thought patterns. Oh, well. I wouldn't let my old life negatively affect this one. I'll look back at my time with... Artemis, and think of it as a bittersweet memory of a first love.

* * *

><p>"You have to temporarily stay at the Hermes cabin until your father claims you," informed Chiron. "Look, Annabeth's there waiting for you."<p>

I saw her in front of cabin eleven, reading a book. As Chiron and I approached, she looked up.

Apparently she was still mad about my comment, because if looks could kill (and Medusa's direct look can), I would've died a very painful death (again).

I avoided her gaze that looked eerily like her mother's, and observed her book. Ancient Greek architecture. Figures. It did sound like something a daughter of Athena would be interested in.

"Annabeth, I have masters' archery at noon," Chiron said.

Masters' archery. I made a mental note to go watch and see how good these people are.

Chiron wasn't finished."Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir." Replied the completely bipolar daughter of Athena.

"This is your home for now, Percy." said Chiron. He was too tall to go in the cabin, and didn't try to.

Inside, the cabin looked just like I saw in the dreams. Packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over the floor of the cabin.

When the campers saw him, they all stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Well, Percy, good luck. I'll see you at dinner."

And as the old centaur galloped away towards the archery range, I stepped in the cabin.

The campers weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I ignored their looks, stepped over the foot of someone who tried to trip me, and looked around the cabin for somebody Kronos told me about.

There. I fixed the potential traitor with calculating stare. "Luke Castellan."

He looked exactly like Kronos showed me, except with a surprised expression. He was about nineteen, tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair, and a white scar that started just beneath his right eye, and went all the way down to his jaw- the scar he got during his quest, I remembered Kronos telling me.

If what he said was true. Perhaps he was lying, trying to get me to distrust the people in this camp... But I had a feeling he was telling the truth. Why? Why did he tell me so much? I wasn't on his side. So why did he give me my memories, which could've helped me, an enemy, survive? Why did he tell me about his spies, about what was going on in Olympus, and the Greek camp?

It was almost as if... Almost like... Kronos was trying to_ help _me.

Why the hell would he do that? Kronos said I'd join him eventually, but how could he be so sure? He had to have some plan. I'd just have to hope I'd be able to figure it out... Before it's too late.

"Welcome, Percy Jackson." Luke had made his way to me while I was thinking, and he now had a friendly expression plastered to his scarred face.

"Thank you," I said coldly, but politely.

Annabeth gave me yet another disapproving look. "He's your counselor."

Like I cared.

I was pretty sure it was obvious what I was thinking, because Annabeth looked apologetically at Luke. "Sorry, Luke."

Luke grinned at her. "Don't worry, Annabeth. It's fine."

Annabeth blushed.

Whoa. The Ice Queen had a crush? I made a mental note to tease her about it later.

She caught me staring at her incredulously, and her face hardened. "Come on. I'll show you the volleyball court."

I guessed she wanted to yell at me or discuss something serious (like the master bolt being stolen), so I didn't mention that I'd already seen it.

She grabbed my wrist- not very gently- and dragged outside. When we were a few feet away, she said, "Jackson, you have to be nicer than that."

That certainly wasn't what I'd expected. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"No," I agreed, "That's probably Luke."

She flushed a little, but otherwise ignored me. "You fought an army of monsters, led by the Minotaur, with no training, no help, and killed them all. That's completely unheard of. Everybody was expecting you to be some amazing hero, not a cold jerk."

"Like you can talk. And did you really expect me to be all friendly and happy after I lose my sister? To a person who tried to kill me?"

Her face softened, but only the tiniest bit. "Look, I'm sorry about your sister, okay? And I didn't-"

She was cut off by a husky voice. "Well! A newbie!"

I looked over and recognized the girl as Clarisse, daughter of Ares, followed by three of her sisters. From what I could gather, Ares was pretty much the evil side of his Roman counterpart. And Kronos said the girl was pretty much like her father. Well, I guess I'd trust him- for now.

"Clarisse. Why don't you go polish your spear or something?" sighed Annabeth.

"Sure, Miss Princess," sneered Clarisse. "So I can run you through with it on Monday night."

Annabeth cursed her. "You don't stand a chance."

"I'll pulverize you." Classier hissed, but her eye twitched, like she wasn't quite sure she could follow through on her threat.

She turned on me. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," replied Annabeth. "Meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

"The war god," I nodded, and Clarisse looked pleased. "That explains the bad smell."

The pleased look melted off Clarisse's face like it was chased away by a rabid hellhound, and was replaced by anger.

She growled. "We've got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Yeah?" I asked skeptically. "I'm surprised you know what that means."

Needless to say, she wasn't very flattered by my reply.

However, when she charged at me, with her ugly friends cheering for her, I was ready.

I had been practicing this trick for a while, and was more than happy to finally have a worthy target.

The second Clarisse got within three feet of me, she got completely drenched with ice-cold water.

I smirked at her bewildered expression, and at her friends who had realized something was wrong and had stopped cheering.

They were quite right though, because during Clarisse's second of bewildered hesitation, ice had formed around her feet and was forming unnaturally quickly, spreading, up her legs, freezing them in place, sticking them to the ground. Her arms were soon entirely covered in ice, ice went all the way up to her neck, where it stopped spreading.

It was quite easy for me to do, as long as the target was wet first. Next, I had to make the liquid in her body warmer so she could withstand the cold. Then all I had to do was will the water molecules to slow and cool down, and violà- an ice sculpture of a daughter of Ares.

Except her head, which I rather regretted because Clarisse was bellowing profanities at me at the top her lungs.

A ton of campers had come out to see what the commotion was, and had stayed to gawk at Clarisse. I could imagine the rumors going around later- Percy Jackson, the new guy who killed an army of monsters lead by the Minotaur, froze Clarisse in a sheet of ice.

Maybe that'll mislead them into thinking someone else was my godly parent, Boreas, perhaps, or Khione, if the didn't know my mother was a mortal.

"Let me go, you son of a-"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. You never know, maybe I'd decide to let you stay like this forever."

She glared at me.

I gave her a hint. "The magic word is "please"."

"If you think I'll ever-" Wow. She'd look pretty scary right now, if she wasn't immobilized by ice.

I cut her off, again. "Fine by me." And I started to walk towards the archery range.

"Fine!" Clarisse said reluctantly, and murmured something incomprehensible.

I turned to face her. "What was that again?"

She murmured so faintly I could only just make out "please."

"I still can't hear you." I lied.

"I SAID 'PLEASE' ALREADY!" She yelled at me.

Ouch. I grimaced. That was way too loud.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't attack me again." There. I made sure she heard the challenge in my tone. We'd definitely have a rematch one day, and I'd only use a sword.

And I let the ice melt, from her neck down to her feet. I also let the liquid in her body return to a normal temperature. Pretty quickly, the ice-covered Clarisse was a water-soaked and shivering Clarisse. She glared at me, and retreated to her cabin, followed by her friends.

Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

When she spoke, I heard a trace of reluctant admiration in her tone. "That was either a really brave thing to do, or a really stupid one."

**Percy's showing a bit of how powerful he is- but that bit may still be too much. **

**So Percy is trying to convince himself to get over Artemis. What do you think? Pertemis fans, I assure you, Artemis had a very good reason to kill him, although she was wrong, and it broke her heart, too. So should it be a tragedy or a hopefully ever after? (I'm not to fond of those sappy perfect stories. Real life doesn't work like that.)  
><strong>

***At this point, I'm doing Pertemis or no pairing at all, unless there's an extraordinary amount of reviewers who want someone else, which is really quite unlikely.  
><strong>

**And Kronos is trying to help Percy, even though Percy's not on his side. I think I'll reveal why in the sequel.**

**This is my longest chapter so far- over 2,800 words. I'm writing longer chapters to compensate for the month I didn't update.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I sincerely apologize for not updating last week. ! I went on vacation (spring break, you know.) **

**Thanks for all the reviews! That was the most I'd ever had for one chapter, although it was for the ch.9 I deleted and the new one... well, seeing your replies, it is definitely Pertemis and not a tragedy.  
><strong>

**Did you guys like my new prologue? It's still short, but a lot better than my other one.**

**I've got some ideas for a new story, but I need to add to and clear up the plots. Besides that, all I have to do is choose which one I want to write first. Actually, I think I'll choose two or three I like the best, and then let you guys choose.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 10!**

Word of my encounter with Clarisse spread immediately, and wherever I went, campers pointed at me and whispered, not even bothering to make sure I couldn't hear. The constant muttering of "demigod prodigy"s, "Beat Clarisse"s, and "He's so hot"s was incredibly annoying, and the latter completely freaked me out. I mean, seriously, I'm _twelve! _Physically, at least. Even the Venus girls back at Camp Jupiter- I felt a pang of longing- were't pedophiles.

The murmuring seemed to make Annabeth aggravated, too. She glared at everyone who was spreading rumors about me, and I was glad those menacing grey eyes weren't looking at me. Offhandedly, I wondered if there was a word for 'fear of gray eyes'. Probably not.

We went to some more places I haven't been to, at least physically. She showed me the metal shop (where a bunch of Hephaestus kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a statue of Pan), and the climbing wall, which I was a lot better at than the other two. Those years of training had definitely paid off.

Finally, we came back to the canoeing lake, where the trail went back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," said Annabeth rather distractedly. She still seemed to be pondering... about me, probably.

Gods. I'm starting to sound like a conceited brat...

"Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow you cabins to the mess hall." Annabeth continued, now in a neutral tone, like she hadn't decided whether she liked or hated me yet.

I decided to stay quiet, and out of nowhere she murmured, "You need to talk to the Oracle."

I stared at her, surprised. "What?"

"I'll ask Chiron about it..." and without sparing a single glance at me, she left, leaving me to wonder if she had been talking to me or herself.

I stared into the lake and suppressed my urge to go to the archery range- I could go there later, and besides, letting people see al my strengths in one day would probably shock them, and scare them off. If I hadn't already done that.

I tried to concentrate on my most urgent problems.

Saving Piper, and maybe help getting the master bolt and helm back.

Yep. So all I needed was to get a quest, and accomplish both. Never mind that the gods won't be at all thankful, except Aphrodite (who was the last person I wanted to pay attention to me, and meddle with my life.)

So, yeah, a quest. Annabeth was probably going to persuade Chiron to let me go on one, if what Kronos told me about quests and prophecies was true.

But why would she want to help... oh. I felt like a moron for not realizing. She wanted to go, too. Duh.

So three people on a quest. Me, her, and... Grover. He was probably my only friend here, and I hadn't seen him for a while. And the quest itself... I'd just have to wing it, as usual.

Back at cabin eleven, everyone was talking and horsing around. When I entered, however, some people threw anxious, maybe even _scared _looks at me. Maybe I shouldn't have made such a scene.

The campers I caught staring immediately went back to their own business.

Luke Castellan came over, smiling in a friendly way. If I wasn't so sure he was a traitor, I would've thought he'd be a nice guy. He seemed to be hiding his backstabbing, evil, bent on revenge side pretty well.

"Percy." He greeted me in a welcoming manner. "I never told you where you should stay. You can have that spot, right there." He pointed to an empty spot on the floor.

"Cool," I said in a rather aloof way. Getting all buddied up with a person I was ninety-nine percent sure was a traitor... not the best idea.

Luke pretended not to notice my tone, and continued blabbering. "Found you a sleeping bag. And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

Better check for poison or some other form of sabotage.

"Thanks," I muttered in a not so thankful way. Shame he was a traitor. We could've been friends, if we weren't on opposite sides of a soon-to-be war. _No, Percy, _I reminded myself,_ he's going to be your enemy. And being former friends would just complicate things._

"No prob."

I went to the little bit of floor that was mine and sat down.

I was less than pleased that Luke had followed me to my spot, and sat down next to me. I wondered if this guy knew what 'not welcome' meant, or if he had marked me as a main opponent already and was trying to discover my weaknesses.

He leaned against the wall. "So, tough first day?"

I scowled at the floor. "That's none of your business."

"Don't worry, Percy," He said reassuringly. "The campers here, they're mostly good people."

Uh-huh. Look who's talking.

He continued, as if not noticing my accusing stare, "After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

Filthy, lying, deceiving hypocrite.

We sat in silence for a while, and then he suddenly said, "Come on, it's dinnertime."

A conch shell blew in the distance as soon as he said it. I wondered how I knew it was a conch shell. Probably something to do with my dad.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"

The whole cabin, about twenty campers, filed into the commons yard. Because we lined up in the order of seniority, I was dead last. Campers came out of the other cabins too.

Except the three empty cabins at the end, one of which would later have one person in it, and cabin eight, which was emitting a silver glow as the sun went down. Maybe my bow and arrows were made of the same material. My weapons sometimes glowed, too, although that happened only on the nights of a full moon. _She _told me it was more dangerous on those nights, which proved to be an understatement. On the nights of a full moon, one well-aimed arrow could disintegrate a monster that usually took five to take down.

We went up the hill, to the mess hall pavilion. It looked as it usually did, full of satyrs, nymphs, and demigods, all blabbering loudly. Some tables, like the Hermes cabin's were way too crowded, and others, like the Poseidon cabin, were completely empty._ Not that it would be for much longer, _I thought. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it.

Everything was pretty much like Kronos showed me, although I noticed Dionysus wasn't there. Had Zeus released him from the probation? That seemed about as likely as Aphrodite being faithful to her husband. Right about then, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everyone fell silent.

He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everyone followed his example.

I stared gloomily at my empty glass, wishing I could get the quest over with, and have Piper back. It really sucked to know that I was the reason the person I loved the most (in a sibling way), excluding a certain goddess, was in danger because of me.

Luke misinterpreting my stare, explained, "Speak to it. Whatever you want- nonalcoholic, of course."

I pretended that was what I was thinking about, and muttered, "Cherry Coke."

Sparkling caramel liquid filled the glass.

Then I got an idea. "_Silver _Cherry Coke."

The soda turned into the precise shade of my favorite color, unmistakably silver.

I took a slightly cautious sip. Splendid.

I drank a toast to Piper. Strange how a girl I was only supposed to deliver to the Greek camp had suddenly become the second most important person in my life.

I reassured myself that there was no way I could _not _save her. But this time, the price of losing was so much higher than all my other adventures. Before, failure would only cost me my life. This time, Piper, Grover, and Annabeth's lives were also at stake. And any one, or mix of them could die.

No. I mentally swore on the River Styx that I would NOT let them die. Thunder boomed overhead, and many campers looked alarmed.

There. I just increased my chances of not making it by about four hundred percent. Kronos ought to be jumping with joy. The person he apparently risked a lot to bring back to life had just pretty much signed his own death contract.

Luke looked troubled, although by what, I wasn't quite sure. The worried look was quickly washed away, replaced by his usual friendly facade.

"Here you go, Percy." He said as he handed me a platter of smoked brisket.

I thanked him, although even I could hear that my voice was distant. Well, planning their death usually did that to a person.

I recovered and loaded my plate. I got up, holding my plate, and along with everyone else, went to the fire in the center of the pavilion.

"Come on," Luke said to me. I was faintly reminded of a nagging old grandmother.

As we got closer and could see the campers dropping in their offerings, Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

Already knew that. At first, I'd thought it was weird gods liked the smell of burning food, but Kronos had explained to me that it smells good.

When I made my silent offering to Poseidon, I caught a whiff of the smoke.

Whoa. What Kronos said was a total understatement. The scent was nothing like the smell of burning food. It was of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, of hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. It was almost the best thing I'd ever smelled.

Almost.

Not the best. No, _she _always occupied that space in my mind. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen, the one I loved the most, the owner of the best scent in the world.

_She _smelled intoxicating. She had the aroma of fresh mountain breezes, the fragrance of the atmosphere just after a heavy rainfall, perfume of moonlight on the forest floor. She embodied the scent of innocence.

I shook my head, trying in vain to shake off the memory. That was totally perverted. Why in the name of the gods was I even remembering that?

When everyone had returned to their seats and finished their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention.

"As you may have noticed, our camp director, Mr.D, is missing. He is currently attending a meeting up on Olympus." He had to pause and wait for the anxious murmuring to stop.

So they _had _noticed something was wrong.

Chiron continued, "The next capture the flag is on Friday, and cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of nasty cheering erupted from the Ares table.

"Also," Chiron continued, "We have a new camper today. Percy Jackson."

Apparently by now the whole camp knew about my incident with Clarisse, because when Chiron mentioned me, everyone stared at me with different expressions. Awe, fear, contemplation, lust, and an equal mix of hate and anger. The latter was, of course, from the Ares table, and the one before that... I shuddered. No one other than the Aphrodite girls.

Chiron called for us to go to the campfire, and the campers all cheered and went to the amphitheater.

Apollo's cabin led a sing-along, and we ate s'mores and joked around. And I felt that, maybe, just maybe, if Piper was here too, I could grow to like this place.

Later in the evening, when sparks from the fireplace were fading into the clear starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and everyone filed back into their cabins.

I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag and was dreaming- or having a nightmare- the second I closed my eyes.

**Percy's favorite color is silver... hmm, I wonder why.**

**Sorry if the "smell of Artemis" thing was too much, I just wanted to try writing something more poetic. Maybe I should save that for my possible future one-shots...  
><strong>

**I'm thinking of making Percy the guy who all the girls are chasing after, but none of them get him. A certain goddess of the moon will. :)  
><strong>

**I tried to make things as different from the book as possible, but some parts are still similar... So, here: **

**Disclaimer: the parts that are in any way similar to scenes from any book is very likely not mine.  
><strong>

**About 2,500 words. Not too bad. Hope you liked the chapter!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**And so I present to you:**

**Chapter 9!**

A cold voice murmured in my head, _Greetings, Perseus._

And so starts my visit to hell.

_Kronos should at least make this place more comfortable, _I thought as I sat down at the edge of the pit. The cold, dirty, and hard edge of the pit.

_No thanks for my advice? Luke told me about your little, ah, incident with La Rue._

I glared into the darkness. Then I decided it was better to ignore his comment. "So, what world shattering _advice_ do you have for me now?"

_Do you know why your mother is dead?_

Insensitive jerk. "Your son."

_Which one?_

Was he trying to sound _innocent_?

Well, two can play that game. "The egotistical one that cheats on his wife on a daily basis. I suppose he got it from his father."

_I see. Yes, Poseidon does tend to do that. However, I am inclined to think he learns his tricks from his younger brother._

I muttered some things that should never come out of the mouth of a twelve year old. "I was talking about Zeus, idiot."

_And you are correct. Tell me, Perseus, have you never wondered why there aren't many children of the "Big Three" in the camps?_

I frowned. I thought they just died before they could reach camp, killed by monsters of jealous wives. Like Thalia Grace, Jason's sister. Hera, Juno, whatever she was called, murdered an innocent child without any remorse. Despicable. And monsters apparently think Big Three kids smell stronger than the others (and apparently taste better, according to some dracaena I interrogated).

I thought my theory made sense. In my other life, demigods had a greater chance of survival. For starters, back then, everyone knew the gods were real, not just some silly old myths. So a demigod would eventually realize what- _who_- they were. And back in the days of my first life, celestial bronze were about as rare as mountains (which weren't exactly the rarest things in Greece). Then demigods would journey to various safe places scattered all over Greece (or go show off, like a certain egotistical son of Zeus, who was named after Hera). But the present was a different story. Now, what with the lack of information, weapons, and safe places, demigods- especially children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades (and their Roman forms)- were bound to die more often.

But something told me it was more than that. Something with a horribly scratchy voice, cold, cruel, and full of an ancient, deadly power. Something in the form of a chopped up Titan lord.

Kronos seemed to have misinterpreted my thoughtful silence to a curious one. _The Great Prophecy... Stating that a child of one of the Big Three shall be able to destroy the gods. Naturally, the gods tried to avoid this threat. They got the "Big Three" to swear on the River Styx not to sire any more mortal children._

"Impossible," I muttered. The chances of that being true... Almost zero. But still, it made sense in a twisted, sick sort of way. It would explain why Thalia was killed, why Jason and I were watched so carefully, and why Jupiter/ Zeus tried to kill me all those years ago.

Kronos was telling the truth, then he should be able to recite the prophecy. I told him that.

_Very well, Perseus Jackson. Brace yourself for the Great Prophecy:_

_A hero born to destroy the gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds._

_The child's father is two times the sea,_

_Only poison shall set his soul free._

_With help, death he has once cheated._

_The ending scene shall be repeated._

Huh. So he was telling the truth. Unless Kronos had some secret poetic talents,which was very unlikely. He couldn't possibly have made up the prophecy.

The prophecy.

It was so ominous, what with the dark, cold setting and unforgiving voice reciting the ancient prophecy. And it certainly explained why Thalia was killed. Of course Zeus would think he's "two times the sea", thinking two times means twice as powerful as. Which he wasn't, anyway.

The prophecy would've been more disturbing if it was about me, though. Even if my dad was the sea god in both of my lives, I wasn't born to destroy the gods. I felt sorry for whoever the prophecy was about. Then again, maybe not. If he/she was born to destroy the gods, then the kid must be exceptionally evil.

_Ah, but the prophecy _is _about you._

So he was reading my mind. Not very surprising, really. Immortals never seemed to be able to grasp the meaning of the word "privacy".

And how could it be about me?

"You're wrong, because last time I checked, I wasn't born to destroy-" I stopped abruptly, remembering what Kronos said a long time ago. Something along the lines of "I am the reason you are alive". He brought me back. I'd figured that out years ago. And now I know why he did it.

Kronos couldn't resist explaining the brilliance of his plan.

_I had to take advantage of the prophecy. A chance like that would not come again for millenia. It took me decades of plotting to work out the plan. I had to bring back you, as your father was once the god of the sea. Then I had to combine your soul with a child of the sea god's body with the intention to destroy the gods, and the first, third, and fifth lines of the Great Prophecy would be fulfilled. _

_Of course, there is more to the plan, but it would not be wise to tell you now._

_Next, I had to put the plan in action. It was quite a task to find a mortal woman who would catch your father's eye and compel him to break his oath. Once I found her, I altered the flow of time and orchestrated a few "accidents" that lead to your parents' first encounter. Then, I released your soul from it's starry prison. As your mother gave birth to you, I merged your soul with your body. _

_I was the one who orchestrated your rebirth. _

_Mark my words, Perseus; when the time comes, you shall join the Titans. Together, we shall lead my army to triumph.  
><em>

**Yeah, I know, the chapter's short, especially after making you guys wait so long. But it's very essential to the plot, and explains some of the mysteries. It took a while because I had to smooth out Kronos's plan (Which is quite ingenious, in my opinion. Or maybe I'm just becoming an egotistical, delusional idiot). I also had to fix the prophecy I made up about a million times.**

**Please click the new and improved review button below!**


End file.
